Defying Gravity
by SaturatedSilhouette
Summary: There's been an explosion during a seemingly normal football game...and Kurt was involved.
1. Kiss Me Goodbye

**AN: Dear audience….thank you so much for all the love on my other stories! It means a lot that you all approve, even though I really have no idea who you are :) Anyway, this is the beginning of the plot-bunny that came to mind when I listened to Defying Gravity….it's gonna get supernatural in later chapters (and of course there will be Klaine cause I'm writing ;) ), if y'all approve of the idea! Do review, lovelies, I wish to know what you think :)**

_Defying Gravity_

_Prologue_

Someone in the stands gasped, another shrieked, and everyone jumped. It was the second game of the football season, and Blaine and Kurt had come out partially to support Finn, and also because Kurt wanted to see who had taken over his position as kicker. Surprise and fear rolled off the crowd as a sickly, unnatural grey-ish colored smoke roiled out of one of the school buildings. A few people dashed towards it to see what was going on, including Kurt. Finn and Blaine called after him, but he insisted, saying something about how Quinn and Tina were rehearsing in the auditorium that night. They joined the sparse mob that had formed in front of the building, trying to get a good look at what was going on inside. A soft, yet forceful rumble from inside scared everyone back a few feet, and scared Kurt forwards at full speed. Blaine caught his arm as he tried to dash away, fear for the small boy showing through his golden eyes.

"Kurt, are you crazy? That building's falling apart, and you want to go _inside?_"

"I have to! Quinn and Tina are in there and I can't just leave them, now _let go of me _and let me go help them!" Kurt wrenched his arm free, ignoring the protests from his boyfriend and stepbrother.

Finn and Blaine stared at each other in shock as they realized that was the building Kurt was sprinting into was very much on fire. They saw his small body slip in through the back door, dashing through the chemistry hall, disappearing into the smoke. They were panicking; they were the only ones that saw him go in. Turning to Blaine, the fear for his brother was obvious in Finn's eyes. His football helmet was shaking in his hand.

"Dude, what do we do, that's my brother and your boyfriend; we know he won't last a second in there!" Blaine looked around, desperately looking for an idea.

"I don't know, maybe we could-"

He was cut off as the back corner of the building exploded violently in a flash of blue, knocking the mob backwards and starting their panicked noises again. Finn pushed through them, eyes raking the settling smoke and debris for any sign of his brother. When he found nothing, he dove into the smoke as well, ignoring Blaine trying to stop him. Oddly enough, the smoke didn't make it hard to breathe like he expected. Waving his arms wildly to clear the smoke, a very Kurt-sized shadow caught his eye, but it was slumped against the wall in a very un-Kurt-like way. Sliding over to his brother, he gasped at what he saw. The small boy's mouse brown hair stuck out in spikes, like he'd just stuck his finger in an electric socket. Soot coated his face, which Finn swore had blue sparkles in it, but he quickly dismissed it as the least of his worries. Kurt's right arm was bent over his head in a way that it wasn't supposed to, and the porcelain skin of his face and neck were eerily dyed red; the sheer amount of the blood terrified Finn. Scooping the small boy up, he darted back through the rubble, jumping over rocks and pieces of wall as they fell in, cursing as one collided with the back of his head. Staggering out the front door, he saw Tina and Quinn being comforted by Blaine. The girls were in remarkably good shape; only a minor dusting of ash covered their bodies. Their terrified eyes got even bigger at the sight of Finn, who hurried over, gently laying his brother's limp, but warm body on the ground before passing out cold next to him.

Blaine flocked to Kurt while the girls frantically tried to revive Finn. There was so much blood, it soaked into the small boy's shirt, soaked into the ground, _god, it was everywhere._ Turning back to the shell-shocked crowd, he yelled for someone to call 911. It seemed someone had, as moments later, an ambulance pulled up, paramedics leaping out and collecting the unconscious brothers. Blaine desperately wanted to go with them, but he had to stay for Quinn and Tina's sakes. They looked like chickens with their heads cut off; confused and terrified from the core. Wrapping his arms around them, he stared after the ambulance, a single word lingering in his mind.

_Kurt….._


	2. Never Bring us Down

**AN: Oh, how I love you all and your positive responses! I've gotten SO many emails about people favoriting my stuff, and it just makes me smile :) Thanks so much for supporting, I hope you like this chapter! If you do, or if you don't, don't hesitate to leave a review, my lovelies :) have a magical day!**

The last thing Kurt remembered was sprinting down the smoky hallways of the chemistry hall, desperate to get to the auditorium. The rest was a little blurry, but still in his memory.

_The smoke hadn't been as thick as it had seemed; actually, it didn't impede Kurt's breathing much at all. Darting down the hallway, searching for the auditorium door through the darkness, a blue glow from one of the classrooms caught his eye. Peering into the room, it appeared to be coming from a test tube sitting on the teacher's desk, knocked over and leaking its glowing blue contents onto the floor. Cocking his head to the side, curious, he inched into the room. It all happened in a second or two, but it seemed like much longer. Before he could get a clear view of what it was, the glow rapidly gotten brighter, and hotter, blinding him. A strong pressure threw him back against the wall, which felt kind of what he'd imagine a bomb blast would feel like. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was hearing the resounding crack of his back against the wall, the snap of his arm going somewhere it shouldn't, and a cool fluid running down the side of his face from somewhere in his hair, rubble coming down around him.…._

Bright lights pounded his closed eyelids, making him squint as consciousness gradually came back to him. Not wanting to face the lights just yet, Kurt kept his eyes shut, trying to take inventory with his fuzzy mind. After a good bit of thinking slight panic attacks when one of his appendages didn't respond, Kurt finally came to the conclusion that he was indeed still whole. The right side of his face and neck felt cool for some reason, like it had had a fan blowing on it for a while. His right arm hurt like it had been put through a garbage compactor while still attached to his body, but otherwise, he was fine. Breathing deeply, he made sure his lungs still worked, coughing softly. Wincing at the sound of bodies scrambling, he immediately regretted the action. No one said anything, which he was thankful for, but there was a whisper in his ear. He recognized the shaky voice as his dad's, smiling at the refreshingly familiar sound.

"Hey kid…..you in there?" A rough hand found his, digging it out from under the sheets. Wait, since when was he in a bed? _Oh right…I must be in a hospital. _Slowly, he opened his eyes, squinting against the annoyingly pure white-ness of the room. His family was crowded around him, concern and fear littering their eyes. Rubbing his face with his good hand, Kurt flashed a half-smile in an attempt to calm them down.

"Relax, guys, I'm alive, you can relax now." His voice was surprisingly gravelly, like he'd been breathing smoke for a few hours. _Smoke…oh right. _He coughed, trying to make himself sound normal. "Where am I? No, I know where I am, there's only two hospitals in Lima, and the other one's an hour away. When am I?"

Burt smiled, happy that his son was okay. "You've only been out for a few hours, kid, don't worry. The doctors did say you were pretty lucky to have lived through that, though; the amount of blood they found on you was….scary. They never found where it was coming from, so we were a little concerned, but they got'cha all cleaned up." Shaking his head to clear the funk of the pain medications, he shuffled, trying to sit up, which was substantially harder because he only had one working arm. Eventually, he got up, able to look everyone in the eye. Carole, Burt, and Finn were looking exhausted, but relieved. He must have looked really bad when they found him; they just seemed happy that he was alive. A doctor poked his head in the room, beckoning for Burt and Carole to come with him for paperwork, or something. Finn sighed, hiding his head in his hands as they left. Tilting his head, Kurt nudged his brother with a foot, wordlessly questioning him.

"I…I pulled you out of there, Kurt. I honestly thought that you were….you were dead, man. I mean, I came after the ambulance, and I saw them working on you….you _did_ die for a few minutes…I mean, your heart stopped, or something like that…" Finn trailed off, his breath shaking. Kurt was shocked; only a few hours ago, he had _died?_ That was certainly interesting news to wake up to. Steeling himself, he stretched out an arm, rubbing his brother's shoulder comfortingly.

"Finn…don't fall apart on me; you saved my life…if you hadn't gotten me out of there, I _would _be dead now, rather than just…limp, like I am now." Kurt half-smiled, calming his brother, who returned the small gesture, squeezing his brother's cold hand. Trying to convince someone you were okay was hard when you sounded like your vocal cords had been shaved down with sandpaper.

"I know…it's just…terrifying. Also….there was some blue dust on you when I found you…d'you remember anything like that?" Kurt shivered, the cold side of his face flaring up in a cold heat at the memory of the blue light.

"No…I didn't see anything blue, did you figure out what it was?" Kurt lied, hoping he'd figure out what the weird stuff was before confusing his brother…which wouldn't be too hard.

_Wait, that side of my face is really cold..._

"No, we didn't know what it was, but it was all over that side of your face," Finn gestured vaguely to the right side of his face, "it was weird."

_Oh, okay, this is getting strange…._

His train of thought was broken as a soft knock sounded, startling the two. The same doctor from earlier smiled widely, and falsely, as he stood at the end of Kurt's bed, flipping through a chart importantly. Burt and Carole stood hand-in-hand behind him, ignoring their son's questioning looks. The doctor shut the papers, pushed his glasses farther up his nose, and began rattling.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, you've certainly had a rough night, huh? You may or may not remember, but you were found in a pile of rubble at McKinely High, with a badly dislocated shoulder and lacerations to your skull, that we weren't actually able to find. We wanted to shave your head to look for them, but your brother was _adamant _about the fact that you wouldn't allow that." The doctor laughed at Kurt's momentary look of panic and grateful looks to Finn. "But, we cleaned you up and the bleeding stopped, so you got to keep all your hair, don't worry. Also, we relocated your shoulder, bandaged you up, and you're good to go! We just want to keep you here for a few more hours to make sure you're okay; at least until the sun comes up. Do you have any questions?" Kurt's green eyes flicked nervously between his parents and brother, then back to the doctor.

"Um, yeah…Finn told me I _died_ a few hours ago, like, blue lips, belly up, heart stopped, however you wanna say it….how am I fine?" His parents gasped; clearly they hadn't been told that part. The doctor swallowed, smiling apologetically at Burt and Carole.

"Yes, your heart did stop at 1:17 this morning. We thought you were stable, but something related to your injuries, or the heavy trauma you'd endured stopped your heart. But, we were able to revive you, easily, and you appear to be perfectly fine now. A miraculous recovery, it seems." He squeezed Kurt's foot, shook Burt's hand, and nodded at Carole before dropping his fake smile and bustling out the door. Tears welled up in Carole's eyes as she squeezed Kurt's other hand.

"Kurt…Finn…oh, god, what?" She was whispering, but her fear and sadness still came through clearly. "You _DIED,_ Kurt?" Kurt sighed, stroking her hand.

"Yeah, apparently I did…but I'm _fine_ now, Mom; I'm awake, I'm whole, I'm _alive, _most importantly. Don't worry, the doctors said I'm okay now, and I believe them. So should you." Kurt cringed a little when he realized he'd just called Carole "Mom," but no one seemed to notice. She wiped her eyes, turning into Burt's arms, who whispered calmly in her ear. Gathering his wife and son, Burt urged them out of the room, ruffling Kurt's hair affectionately before he left.

Kurt sighed, flopping back on the pillow and closing his eyes against the sun that threatened to break up atop the horizon at any moment. Ignoring it, he rolled his head to one side and promptly fell asleep, surprisingly exhausted from the short interaction with his family.

Sunlight burning through the half-closed shades of the hospital room drilled into Kurt's eyelids, making him stir awake, still groggy. Remembering where he was, he quickly took inventory of himself again; making sure his limbs hadn't fallen off while he slept. They hadn't. Rolling his head to the other side, he tried to ignore the light and fall asleep again. When the light still persisted, he sighed, resigned to waking up. When he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, he found there was a warm hand interlaced with his own, keeping it hostage. Opening a single blue eye, he found himself staring into tired, smiling hazel eyes. Opening the other, he grinned widely, weakly squeezing Blaine's hand.

"What're you doing here? You look like you've just woke up…." His voice sounded substantially better, much to his surprise. Blaine tried to cover up a yawn, unsuccessfully. Kurt laughed at this, making him blush slightly.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up again. The last time I saw you, you were…covered in soot and blood…and I honestly thought you were dead, love." Tears welled up in his boyfriend's eyes as he recounted the events of last night. He quickly wiped them away as Kurt squeezed his hand again. "I just wanted to see for myself that you were….still here."

"Yeah, I remember getting….hit, for lack of a better term. But that's the last thing I remember…getting blasted at the wall by that…stuff. But I'm fine now, they taped me back up and I'm whole, that's what matters." Blaine smiled, seeming legitimately happy, running his fingers through the smaller boy's hair, dusting the soot that came out of it on his pants. Kurt crinkled his nose at the stuff that was coming off his head.

"Sorry, that's really unattractive."

Blaine laughed softly at this, rubbing some of the ash on Kurt's nose, who cross-eyed at the stuff, giggling. "Nah, it's kinda adorable." Stroking his boyfriend's cheek, he smiled fondly into his glowing blue-green eyes and softly pressed their lips together. Blaine laughed breathily into Kurt's neck, nuzzling into him.

"I'm _so_ glad you're still here."

Kurt rubbed back into the other boy, sighing happily. "I'm happy I didn't die, too." They stayed like that for a few minutes, each breathing the other in, content. There was a soft knock at the door, and a cheery nurse bustled in, apologizing profusely when she saw them.

"Alright, Mr. Hummel? I think tha – Oh, I'm sorry, I'll come back in a minute." Blaine felt Kurt smile against his neck before dropping his head back to the pillow. Laughing softly, he dropped the smaller boy's hand, kissing his forehead before poking his head out the door and looking for the nurse.

"Um, miss? We're sorry about that, feel free to, um, come in now." She blushed as the short boy ushered her through the door, busying herself with the clipboard, closely followed by Burt and Carole.

"Okay, Mr. Hummel, these are the discharge papers for your son, just sign here…here…and here, and you can take him home within the hour. Just make sure he stays in bed until he can walk around without the dizziness from the medication." She smiled a very toothy smile, albeit a fake one. Burt signed the papers, nodding gruffly to the nurse, who flashed another fake smile and bustled away.

"Looks like you're going home, kid. You're a lucky little booger, you know?" Kurt could tell his dad was just as relieved as Carole was, even through his tough-guy-mechanic façade. Turning to Blaine, Kurt reached out for his arm, the medication making him flail like a drunken Irishman. Catching the rogue appendage, Blaine snickered half to himself at how cheap of a drunk Kurt was. Peering at the other boy through narrowed eyes, Kurt stuck his tongue out at him.

"How long have you been here, anyway?" Blaine yawned at the reminder of how very long his night had been.

"Since about 12:30…it's 9:30 now. I followed the ambulance after Finn; I had to put Tina and Quinn back together before they would go home. Don't worry, they're not hurt, but they _have_ been calling me all morning wanting to see you. I told them no, figuring you'd need time to….reassemble before being tackled by mothering girls." Kurt laughed, his eyes crinkling at the ridiculous image of Tina and Quinn jumping on him in slow motion that popped into his head.

"Thank you, I really wouldn't have wanted to wake up to their…mothering. You know, they're such _women _sometimes, it gets kind of annoying." Finn snorted, remembering how bad Quinn's mood swings got. He unsuccessfully tried to pass it off as a cough. Their creepily chipper nurse pushed a wheelchair in moments later, handing Burt some more papers; probably a bill or something. Kurt's eyes grew wide at the sight of the chair. Pushing himself up, he stared at it like it was a Norwegian refugee waiting to pounce on him.

"Oh, HELL NO, I'm going to walk out of here." Swinging his legs over the side of the bed as if to prove his point, he almost immediately collapsed into Blaine's waiting arms. He just sneered up at his boyfriend, who was trying really hard not to laugh at his failed indignant display. Pushing himself off the other boy, he shook his head to clear it, which really just made the problem worse. Burying his face in Blaine's chest again, he just groaned in defeat. Theatrically, he thrust his good arm out in front of him like someone turning themselves in, but on a cop show where everything's overly dramatic.

"_Fine,_ just _take me away_ already! It's not like I was using this dignity, anyway." Finn darted up next to him, easily picking up his small brother and gently depositing him in the wheelchair. Grumbling something about how he wasn't a useless infirm, Kurt grudgingly allowed himself to be wheeled out of the hospital, finally on his way home.


	3. Just You and I

**AN: Thanks so much for all the favorites! I'm super glad y'all like it, and don't despair, the supernatural is coming….I just have to find which scene bumping around in my head is going to be next :) Read away and enjoy, my lovelies!**

Due to the amount of shuffling and cursing it took to get the wheelchair folded and crammed into the car, Finn opted to just carry Kurt in the house; stairs seemed like much too tall an order based on their inability to merely move over flat surfaces. Still grumbling about how he wasn't useless, Kurt resigned, knowing he didn't really have a choice. Soon enough he was back in his own room, in his own bed, the familiar exhaustion of the hospital coming back to him. Finn had gracelessly deposited him on the bed, leaving him to shuffle around, slowly getting used to only having one working arm. After a good deal of twisting and grumbling, he flopped down on the pillows, closing his eyes. Moments later, a knock sounded on the door, which he groaned at.

"No, Carole, I haven't died again, but if I feel it coming I'll be sure to let you know." Behind closed eyes, he heard the door click shut again as who he presumed was Carole, left. Sighing tiredly, he burrowed farther into the pillows, intent on falling asleep as soon as possible in the awkward position his shoulder forced him to be in. Moments later, he felt the bed sink down on the other side, followed by arms wrapped around his waist and a voice whispering in his ear.

"Well, I'm ecstatic that you're still alive, because that means I get to sleep in here with you." Kurt rolled over to face the voice; his previously tired blue eyes open wide with surprise. Blaine's hazel eyes glowed back at him, tightening the grip around his small waist.

"Wait, what? But my dad…"

"No, actually he's the one who suggested it. He figured it'd be good for someone to be in here in case you stopped being…okay. He needed to be with Carole, and Finn sure as hell wouldn't do this, so here I am…..as long as you're okay with it?"

Kurt grinned widely. "Of course I'm okay with it, it _would _suck if I was to die in the middle of the night and no one noticed." Blaine returned the smile, quickly kissing the small boy. He tangled a hand in the ashy hair at the nape of Kurt's neck, stroking his pale cheek with his thumb. Pressing their foreheads together, Kurt closed his eyes, whispering one last sentiment before he fell asleep.

"I love you, Blaine…."

Blaine kissed his nose, pulling him even closer. "I love you too, Kurt." The response landed on deaf ears, however, as Kurt was already deep in sleep, his breathing slow and quiet. Burt poked his head in a few hours later, smiling at the sight of the boys.

Waking up and feeling like his appendages were missing was a sensation Kurt was getting used to; something he never thought he'd have to do. Quickly finding his limbs again, Kurt wearily cracked his eyes open, looking around for Blaine. When he was nowhere to be found, he awkwardly pushed himself up, his bandaged arm dangling uselessly. Pleased that he wasn't dizzy, he stood, making his way to the bathroom; a process that looked like the first few steps of a baby giraffe. Bracing himself on the counter, he instantly cringed at the reflection looking back at him. His hair was a peculiar mix of brown and ash, sticking up in just about every direction imaginable. Half his face had weird marks from his unnatural sleeping position, and his blue-green eyes were dull and bloodshot. Groaning, he rubbed the film of soot off his face, noticing that the right side of his face was still cold, but not to the touch. Quirking an eyebrow at his hand, he rubbed the ash between his fingers, watching some blue particles fall out of it.

_There's that stuff again…._

His muddled brain didn't let him think about it anymore, so he just wiped it on his pants and made an attempt to fix his hair, which just made it spike more. Staggering over to the shower, flipping it on, he heaved his tiny self up onto the counter, trying to regain his balance.

An hour, and many awkward movements later, Kurt was finally clean and dressed like a normal human (but not like a normal Kurt), very proud of himself. Parading himself downstairs with as much dignity as he could muster, he saw Blaine talking to his dad about car parts, or some such thing, standing around the kitchen table. Burt's eyes lit up when he saw his son on the stairs.

"Hey, kid! How ya doing?" He offered Kurt a hand, which he refused, confidently making his way to a barstool. He grinned, trying to placate his concerned father. Blaine cautiously put an arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, I didn't know you were up, I would have brought you something! You look good though, d'you shower?" Kurt nodded, twining his fingers with the hand around his shoulder. The shorter boy looked him up and down, quirking an eyebrow. "You sure you're feeling okay? The fact that I can't see every little detail your body in your clothes is weird…" Kurt laughed, looking down at his old Broadway sweatshirt and jeans that were about three sizes too big. "Hey, I'm walking, what more do you want?" Burt laughed at this, taking his coffee cup and patting his son's head.

"Alright, guys, I'm gonna go to the garage. Carole's out shopping and Finn is with Rachel, so I'm trusting you two in here by yourselves; no funny business, alright?" He tried to be intimidating, but failed miserably. Kurt just narrowed his eyes.

"C'mon, dad, I can barely walk for more than 10 minutes at a time, _don't worry._" Burt snorted with a suppressed laugh, patting Kurt again on his way out. Kurt rubbed his eyes, resting his head in his hand, feeling a protective body embrace him from behind. He leaned back into the contact, relishing the protection. The feeling of being forcibly thrown into a wall, _hard_, rushed back to him, making his slight frame shiver fearfully.

_The resounding crack of his back against concrete, the snap of his arm going somewhere it shouldn't….._

A tear slipped out of his eye, breath shaking as terror racked his body. Blaine wiped the tear away, speaking softly into his ear.

"Hey….it's okay….you're safe now. You're with me, and I'm not letting you go." Kurt's voice shook.

"I…I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying, just…gimme a second." He tried to wipe his tears away, but more always took their place. Blaine pulled him towards the couch, keeping his arm tightly wrapped around his boyfriend. The second they sat on the couch, Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, shaking violently.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, I gotcha." Kissing his soft brown hair, Blaine put his other arm around the small boy's waist, squeezing him gently. Eventually, Kurt sat up, awkwardly supporting himself on his good arm.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered…how it felt. It was _terrifying,_ Blaine, my arm wasn't supposed to bend like that." His red-rimmed eyes were huge as he gazed up at his boyfriend. The hollow fear reflected there pulled at Blaine's heart, drawing his sympathy to the small boy like a magnet.

"No, I didn't think so either, but it's back where it belongs now, just like you are. _You're whole, _Kurt, and you're with me, and you're with your dad, and we both _love you. _Just remember that you're completely safe now, and you won't be lying in any more piles of rock any time soon." Kurt chuckled, drying his cheeks, staring at his feet.

"Thanks….really, I love you, I love that you always know what to do, I love that you can make me feel better….I love you." He blushed at his accidental gushing, still staring at his feet. "Sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out." Blaine laughed into his hair before tilting his head up and kissing him. Kurt sighed, putting his good hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Feeling Kurt's tongue slide across his lips, Blaine gently pushed him away, laughing softly at the noise of complaint that slipped out of Kurt's mouth.

"Hey, you were in the hospital like, two days ago. Anyway, I promised your dad we wouldn't do anything." Kurt just pouted, eliciting another small laugh from his boyfriend. "C'mon, we can watch a movie, you're a mess."

"_Rude,_ much?" An indignant stare and a flying pillow followed Blaine over to the shelf of musicals.

"Hey! I'm just being honest!" _A West Side Story_ started playing as he settled back into the couch; Kurt promptly burrowing back into his side, nuzzling his cheek against his chest, the warmth of his skin coming through his t-shirt. Moments later, he was asleep again, a small smile on his lips.


	4. Something has Changed Within Me

**AN: Sorry for the gap in posting, school's back in session, making it considerably harder for me to post on a semi-regular basis….so do try to stick with me if you can, my loves (: Here's the next installment of **_**Defying Gravity**_**…..please enjoy, my lovelies :)**

It'd been three weeks since Kurt had been pulled out of the building, and he'd been going crazy just sitting at home. He was always by himself; Blaine and Finn were at school, and even when school was out, Blaine wasn't always able to be with him. Carole and Burt were always out working, so he usually spent the day roaming around the house aimlessly. This particular Friday, he was excited; he was finally going back to school on Monday. His parents had insisted that he stay home for three weeks since the accident, which seemed like overkill to Kurt, but he didn't really have a choice. Finn was becoming the outlet for Kurt's enthusiasm, much to the larger boy's dismay. His stepbrother was literally bouncing around the living room as Finn was trying to watch TV.

"So, what've I missed in Glee club? You know, I've kind of missed Rachel's incessant raving, she gives me something to bitch at…..Anyway, how's everybody been? Is Mercedes still avoiding Sam? God, Finn, I've been _so _out of this loop, just tell me something!" Finn groaned, muting the TV.

_Does this kid ever run out of things to say?_

"Kurt, I love you, man, but please, for the love of God, call Blaine and get him over here, cause I can't handle you when you're….like this!" Kurt laughed, flopping on the couch next to his brother, his oversized sweatshirt twisting as it stuck to the furniture.

"Alright, fine, but don't call me 'man!'" Rolling off the back of the couch, Kurt flounced down the stairs to his room, messily operating his phone, ready to detonate with the energy that being home all day had graced him with. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, which Finn answered, letting Blaine in.

"Thanks for saving us, he's kind of….you know, crazy…"

Blaine chuckled warily, cautiously peering around for the hurricane that would be Kurt, who soon made his appearance. Whirling up from the basement, he instantly began rattling again, pulling Blaine back downstairs with him. Finn shot him a sympathetic look as he was whisked away by a much-too-energetic small boy.

"So, what's been going on in New Directions? Has Rachel been giving you all too much crap now that I'm not around to….sneer at her when she talks about how awesome she is? Tell me about _everything_, Blaine, you don't know how _crazy_ this house arrest has been making me!" Kurt flopped loosely on his bed, rolling over so he was looking at his boyfriend upside down, his blue-green eyes flashing happily. Laughing, Blaine laid down next to Kurt so they were looking at each other upside down.

"Actually, I think I do know how crazy it's making you, considering the last time you were this hyper was when you took Vitamin D for that mash-off. Yeah, I saw that video." Kurt's eyes shot open and he blushed slightly, remembering the feeling of being high on that stuff from Scheuster's wife.

"Oh, I remember that. You know, it _did_ kinda feel like this….Anyway, tell me about school! I can't believe I actually miss it…." Spinning around, Kurt was suddenly sitting Indian-style on the bed, blinking from the head rush. Joining him, Blaine laced their fingers together, leaning back on the headboard.

"School misses you too. Well, _I_ miss you, it's too quiet in Glee club without you snarking at everyone's questions, and I think Schue even misses you. It's not the same without you being yourself in everyone's faces all the time." Kurt grinned, carelessly running his fingers through the brown mess on his head that passed for his hair.

"Awesome, I can't wait to go back! You know, I haven't figured out why I've had to stay home all the time. I mean, I've felt _fine_ for the past two weeks, but then again, maybe that's 'cause I haven't been doing anything…." The small boy was pacing restlessly now, and Blaine could swear he saw one of his hands shaking out of pure lack of activity. His voice trailed off so he was basically mumbling to himself and talking into a sleeve-covered hand. Interrupting his pacing route, Blaine gripped his shoulders, which also trembled slightly. Hooking a finger under his jaw, he forced Kurt's crazy, wandering eyes to lock on his.

"Kurt, would you like to get out of your house for a while? You're not even dressed like yourself; I know something's not right up there." Kurt's face lit up like a midnight fireworks display, squirming in as much excitement as he could muster while being restrained.

"YES, please, yes, just let me go so we can LEAVE!" After a few minutes of squirming, he finally calmed down, but the look in his eyes still closely resembled a puppy on crack. Blaine was holding back laughter, searching the crazed blue-green orbs staring him in the face.

"Okay, are you gonna be alright, or do I need to get the leash?" Kurt's insane expression slipped to one of his all-too-famous bitch faces, which, evidently, was all the answer Blaine needed. Releasing the scrawny cyclone, he scooped up his car keys, leaning against the railing of Kurt's stairs as he watched the other one root around for his other sock, or some such thing. The missing object was found, but Kurt was still speaking so fast that Blaine had no idea what it was he was even looking for in the first place. Before allowing himself to be ushered up the stairs, Kurt spun his boyfriend around, hungrily locking their lips together and pushing them against the wall. Quickly, he released him just as fast as he'd ambushed him, leaving Blaine's hazel eyes wide with surprise and confusion. Kurt giggled, wriggling excitedly again.

"It's been a while since I've done that, huh?" Giggling again, he darted up the stairs, not waiting for a response. Blaine followed closely, albeit apprehensively. Rambling again about everything and nothing, Kurt whirled around the house, accomplishing little, but moving quickly. Finn, still on the couch, mouthed _I'm sorry_ to Blaine as he was pulled out the door.

The cool outside air seemed to calm him down a little; his incessant word spew pausing as Kurt took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and bending back over the hood of Blaine's car, a small smile replacing the caged-animal look he'd had up to then. Finally, a sane thought ran through the small boy's head.

_There's that cold side of my face again….I guess I've just been ignoring it in my captivity? Whatever….I'm getting out now, and it's not like bothers me….._

Sighing as he stood up, Kurt pulled his fingers through his hair again, grimacing when he saw the extent of its disorganization in the windshield of the car. Moving to the side of the car, he cringed again as the rest of him came into the reflection.

_Note to self: old sweatshirts and skinny jeans do NOT make Kurt Hummel attractive._

Realizing it would be a lost cause to try to get his hair to lie flat, the parts that _were_ flat soon joined the rest of it in unruly spikes, the orderly disorganization slightly better than the atrocity it had been.

Snaking an arm around the other's waist, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing him gently as he leaned back into the embrace, looking at him through the reflection in the car.

"I wouldn't worry too much about how you look, we're just going to the park. Anyway, you're still beautiful to me..." Kurt smiled, covering the other boy's hand with his own, gazing down at their interlaced fingers. A gust of wind broke them out of their trance, making Kurt shiver as he wished he'd been smart enough to actually wear a shirt, not just a sweatshirt. Blaine released him with a soft kiss to his neck, opening the passenger side door with a comical, unnecessary flourish.

"If you would, my good sir?" Snorting at his boyfriend's outrageous British accent, Kurt primly stepped into the car, trying his best to act like an English woman and not laugh at the same time. His efforts were failed when Blaine shut the door behind him and bowed, just as exaggeratedly as the rest of his persona. Flashing a dapper smile, he jumped in the other door of the car, and they were speeding off towards the park near Kurt's house moments later, fingers amiably laced together over the gearshift.

Kurt was pretty calm on the trip over, which Blaine mistakenly took as a sign that he was done cycloning for the day. As soon as they left the car, Kurt was like the Tasmanian devil all over again, shimmying up the huge willow tree that stood by the main parking lot. Perched on a thick branch a few yards up the tree, he swung his legs over the side, grinning widely down at the ground and his confused boyfriend. He almost looked like the Cheshire cat; wide, toothy smile and reluctance to come down from the tree.

"C'mon, Blaine, it's only a few branches! Just come on up, it's easy!" Laughing, Blaine craned his head back to look him in the eye. Were he not out of reach, Kurt would have been pulled back to the ground by his foot, but he was too high.

"No, see, we can't all climb trees like squirrels, love. I didn't even know you knew _how _to climb a tree, let alone get up there so fast." Kurt tossed his head back, his laugh unnaturally melodic.

"_Fine,_ I'll come back down." Squatting on the branch like a frog, he sprung at a higher branch, swinging off it like a trapeze artist. Or a flying squirrel. After a few more leaps and drops, he finally hit the ground next to Blaine, dusting the tree bark and dirt off his jeans.

"Since when do you know how to climb trees? Wait, since when are you _willing _to climb trees?" Kurt grinned again, taking the other's hand and sauntering off down the less traveled of the four trails that split behind the entrance to the park.

"Hey, you're not the only one who had parents who wanted to turn you straight. Except this was my grandfather….he thought if he could teach me some stuff about the outdoors then I'd buck up and be more like my dad, or something." He shrugged, watching leaves fall in front of them.

"It didn't work, but I still like climbing. I just don't usually have to chance to; I'd never rub all over those things in the clothes I wear to school." Blaine just hummed in agreement.

They walked down the trail in a comfortable silence, with the occasional departure from Kurt as he scampered up a thick tree, sometimes jumping between trees before hitting the ground again. His grace made Blaine smile; it was nice seeing this side of Kurt, the non-bitchy, agile, peaceful Kurt.

There was a part along the trail where the trees were so close together it was almost impossible to tell them apart. The absence of leaves made it easy for Blaine to follow his boyfriend's porcelain figure twist and fly around the trees with an almost inhuman vivacity. It really was a sight to see, the climbing came so easily to him he didn't even have to think about it; he'd jump off branches 8 feet above where he wanted to land, and then hit the wood without even a flinch.

The only time he actually showed that the whole thing was remotely hard was when he'd swung too high off a branch and collided chest-first with the next. The sound his body made was disconcerting when it echoed around the serene landscape, but he'd dusted himself off and kept going. This stretch of woods went on for what must have been at least fifty feet, at the end of which Kurt slid down a fallen tree like a surfer, kicking up leaf litter as he went.

"So, you're part flying squirrel now? How many other things did you do cooped up in that house?" Kurt laughed breathlessly, dusting the last of the tree bark off his stomach before continuing on down the dirt road.

"Ha, you're funny," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'll have you know, my flying squirrel-ness has just about spent the crap I've been building up in my captivity, so you might want to thank it." He proudly stuck his nose in the air, a half-smile coming across his face. Blaine took his hand, noting how…different it was to feel nature on Kurt's hand, rather than the smooth skin he carefully maintained the rest of the time.

"In that case, flying squirrels are my new favorite animal, because you were an absolute _mess _up until that little display." Kurt's laugh echoed between the trees again as they came to the end of the trail, looking out into what seemed to be a rec center of sorts. Before they made it back to civilization, however, an all-too-familiar voice sounded behind them, startling Blaine and freezing Kurt in place.

"Hey, Azimio, it looks like our little fairy Kurt is actually a freakin' elf! Dancing around the trees like that, like it's something a _lady_ should be doing." Kurt spun around to face Karofsky, squeezing Blaine's hand in warning when he felt the shorter boy tense in fury. He didn't respond, rather fixed his terrified gaze on their hands, which were held behind their backs.

"Aw, Dave, you scared it! It's okay though, don't you think a little _contact_ from nature will make it talk again?" Azimio winked mockingly at Kurt, who was trying not to shake. Bringing their large hands in front of them, the football players revealed a few good size rocks, no doubt gathered from the trail they had obviously been following the other two down. Blaine's eyes shot open, and he lunged at Karofsky, only to be caught and pulled back by Kurt, who was now trembling violently.

"What're you gonna do, Azimio? You think _stoning_ me will make me a man? Good luck; you can't pound the gay out of me any more than I could punch the ignoramus out of you." His voice shook, but still, Kurt held his ground, Blaine stuck by his side (because he wasn't being allowed anywhere else).

"Aw, the little ladies are standing up for themselves! How sweet." Azimio gestured to the pile of rocks. "Would you do the honors, sir?" Dave picked one up, smirking at Kurt. "I'd love to, my friend."

Fear that had been building up in Kurt's thin body now turned to full-blown terror. As Dave threw the rock, everything happened quickly and in a really short amount of time.

Blaine lunged at Azimio again, but the huge boy's fist was ready for him, hitting him square in the chest, throwing him onto the side of the path. The baseball-sized rock flew at Kurt, heading right for his head. He shielded his face with his hands instinctively, not really expecting it to help, but doing it anyway. The overwhelming panic took over Kurt's body, almost like something was making him do things without his consent. The right side of his face flushed ice cold as he brought his hands up, and the cold sensation also went to the palm of his hands.

A gasp and a soft "oh, shit…." made Kurt look through his fingers, curious as to why he'd not met the unforgiving grey surface of the stone. The sight he saw made him jump in surprise. His hands were laced with a rich, bright blue; the color winding around his hands like vines. The rock was suspended in the air a few inches away from him, halted in its aggressive path. Azimio and Karofsky looked like they'd just seen a ghost, and turned and sprinted down back down the path, swearing loudly. Blaine was cautiously peering up at Kurt from the ground, stunned as well.

Not only was the sheer blue weaving around Kurt's hands and glowing through his sweatshirt, it had replaced his eyes, and part of his face as well. The right side of his face was solid blue, the shape of which almost resembled the mask in _The Phantom of the Opera. _His normal glasz colored eyes had been completely taken over by the radiant blue, as well as the white, giving his terrified face an ethereal, otherworldy image. Kurt whipped his hands around, causing the rock to fly over his head just as quickly. He swore and ducked, the rock moving wherever his hands went. Lips parted, he stared incredulously at the hovering stone, experimentally putting his hands down. The rock fell to the ground. Backing up, he stuffed his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt, as if hiding the glow would make the rock stop. Apparently, it worked, as the blue began to fade from his body and eyes, leaving a petrified and confused boy behind.

Deeming it now safe to get up, Blaine kicked the rock into the woods before joining Kurt, who stared at his hands like they belonged to someone else. He jumped as his boyfriend's hands took his, and for a second Blaine expected him to flee up a tree. Cautiously, Blaine put their hands down and made Kurt look him in the eye, noticing that they shared the same look of deep fear and confusion.

"Kurt? How did you do that?" He spoke softly, trying not to scare the trembling boy even more.

"I….I don't k-know….."

**AND the consequences are revealed…I hope you all approve :) **

**I don't quite know where the whole tree climbing thing came from, but there it is!**

**Oh, and PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE drop a line if you have any preferences/ideas where we can go from here! I'm not too sure, and would LOVE to hear from you awesome people that have stuck with me 3 **


	5. Everyone Deserves a Chance

**AND I'M BACK. Man, that school thing just takes up so much time….I blame trigonometry for ALL the things. Enjoy this newest chapter, dears :)**

**(I also went back and fixed the other chapters, so if you wrote me about that, I hope I did what you were getting at :) )**

"_Kurt…..how did you do that?"_

"_I…..I don't k-know…."_

Falling back a step, Kurt took his hands from Blaine's, still staring at them like there was an ostrich speaking Arabic in front of him. His green eyes were wide in fear and confusion.

_What the hell is happening to me…._

Whipping around, he found the rock off the side of the trail and cautiously picked it up. Facing into the woods, he concentrated on it, trying to make it float like he had before in the burst of petrifying terror. Sure enough, the cool sensation came back to the single side of his face, and the vines of blue returned to his hands. His now-blue eyes snapped to the icy pattern, studying it. Ignoring the rock that followed the movement of his hands, he tugged the baggy sleeves of his sweatshirt, trying to figure out where it stopped. When it didn't, panic grew in his stomach again.

_What….why is this happening? What did this to me….and where does this stuff end?_

Cautiously tracing the swirling lines, he jumped back at the feeling, or the lack thereof.

"Blaine….why can't I feel my arms…." His voice was directed at his motionless boyfriend, but glowing eyes were wide and transfixed on his arms. Poking himself again experimentally, he resisted the urge to take the rock and hit himself with it, just to see what would happen. Blaine made his way over to the small glowing boy, much like a hunter approaching a target; cautious so it doesn't get up and run away.

"It's…it's okay, Kurt, um, just put the rock down, and you'll be fine." Blaine tried to keep his voice from shaking, but apparently his body had other things in mind.

Kurt's gaze shot back to the rock, which was wavering precariously a few feet away from his hands. It'd been ricocheting around as he poked himself, warning Blaine to keep his distance. Forcing himself to relax, Kurt lowered the rock back to the ground, exhaling quickly as the cold left his face and feeling came back to his arms. Turning to Blaine as he spoke, the corners of his eyes twinkled bright blue for a second, as if winking mockingly at the shorter boy.

"Please tell me this is a dream." His high-pitched voice was surprisingly low and steady.

"No, Kurt, I-I don't think it is….." Warily stepping closer, Blaine slipped a hand around Kurt's wrist, squeezing it reassuringly when he twitched under the contact. Unsure of what to do, Blaine stared at his feet.

"Do you want to go back home? We…we don't have to tell your dad until we have…whatever this is figured out, okay?"

Kurt just nodded, blinking rapidly to force his eyes back to their normal, un-petrified size. Leaning into Blaine as his other arm wrapped around his waist, he tried not to let his body quiver as they made their way back through the woods. He stared at his feet the whole time, determined not to send anything else flying off into the distance.

Somehow, the pair had managed to get down to Kurt's room without any questions from the assortment of Hummels roaming around the house. Kurt was perched on the edge of his bed, a tad more lucid, but still transfixed on his body.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine kneeled down in front of him, his hands on the frozen boy's knees.

_Of course I'm not fine, I can move things with my __mind__ for god's sake! NO, I AM NOT OKAY._

"Um, maybe? I don't know….." Shaking his head violently to clear it, Kurt searched the room for something small and harmless. Settling on a green eraser, he held it like it was about to explode.

"Do you mind if I…."

"Oh, yeah, um, go for it." Blaine slid onto the bed so he was next to Kurt, squeezing his arm encouragingly. "It's okay, I'll make sure to stop you if anyone comes down."

Nodding, Kurt turned his attention back to the eraser, focusing once more. The fear that hit him when the cold sensation and blue pattern crept up his body was lessening every time he found himself doing this. Following it with his eyes, Kurt sent the eraser floating around the room. He quickly discovered that it wouldn't go where he wanted it to unless he trailed his palm where it was supposed to go. It swirled slowly around the two of them, making a quick circle when Kurt drew one in the air. As it spun around Blaine's head, Kurt finally noticed the stunned, distracted look his boyfriend had. Suddenly self-conscious, he brought the green rubber back to his palm, tucking it in his pocket and letting the pattern fade from his skin.

"Blaine….what's wrong…how weird do I look when….yeah…?"

Blaine blinked a few times, coming back to reality. "Oh, no, you don't look weird….it's just…different." He traced the area of Kurt's face that turned blue. "See….all in here turns the same color as your arms…and so do your eyes…it's just a little perplexing, you know?" His voice was soft and reassuring, but he wasn't able to keep out the slight undertone of fear. Kurt nuzzled into his hand, closing his eyes as if hiding from the nasty world residing outside the pale lids.

"I know, I'm confused too. I think…I think there was more to that explosion then we know." Blaine took his hand back and laced it with one of Kurt's. "But there's nothing we can do about it; that _stuff_ exploded square in my face and now I can do…_this._" He waved his free arm in front of him, randomly gesturing to the change he'd recently come across. His wandering green eyes suddenly focused, turning back to their old sharpness as an idea came to him. "Blaine, will you take a picture of me when I do it again? I just want….I need to see what I look like." Blaine nodded, fishing his phone out of a pocket.

Turning back to the eraser, Kurt lifted it a few inches over his hand before looking at his hands again.

"Wait a second, I want to see where this stuff ends." He pulled his sleeves up his arms, slowly, praying to the god he didn't believe in that it would stop soon. When it didn't, he took of his sweatshirt, tossing it away carelessly in his frustration. Looking down at his now bare torso, he inhaled sharply at the sight.

_Oh my god, I'm a freak…honest to god, I am a freak….._

The pressed-together swirling pattern fanned out into much larger, thicker strands at his shoulders, thoroughly covering his pale skin in a pattern of blue vines that resembled the veins of a leaf. Staring at one of the thicker lines, he could have sworn he saw the color swirling like some sort of cosmic cloud. Scrambling to the mirror in the corner of the room, Kurt found a new wave of shock come over him when he saw the pattern covering his back as well, and just as prominent. His gaze trailed up his slender frame, studying the intricacies of whatever it was that was now on his person. When he met his own eyes, he jumped back, not expecting his entire eyeball to be the same bright blue as his body. The colored vines wrapped around each other, stopping, just below the place where his neck met his body. Turning back to Blaine, he realized the eraser had been whipping around aimlessly as he'd inspected himself. He brought it back to his hand, keeping it close to him so it wouldn't do any rampant damage.

_Wait, why is he still here? I was sure he'd have run off by now…._

"You still want me to take a picture?" Kurt nodded. "Alright, just hold still for a sec…." The phone made a shutter sound, and Kurt put the green ball of rubber down on the desk, allowing himself to fade back to normal. Taking the phone, Kurt winced at the photo. It just seemed to further solidify that he wasn't hallucinating and could indeed move things with his mind, glowing while he did so. He quickly deleted it before tossing the phone on the bed like it was on fire.

"Okay, so it's official, I'm a freak. Awesome." Kurt pulled his sweatshirt back on and receded into it as he fell back onto the bed, making his porcelain body disappear into the folds of the oversized garment. Blaine followed him, putting a hand on the side of his face so the scared boy would face him.

"Kurt, you're never a freak. Whatever happened in that building did something to you, we know that, but it doesn't make you a freak. Actually, I think it's pretty cool….you can move stuff without having to touch it, I mean, who hasn't wished for that at one point or another during their life?" Kurt chuckled softly, his mind finally relaxing into what was going on. "I know you might not like it, or understand it, or whatever's going on in that pretty little head of yours, but trust me; it does not make you a freak."

Kurt stared at his hands, which were now twined with Blaine's, a half-smile pulling at his lips. "Okay…I'm not a freak. Thank you…but honestly, this is gonna take some getting used to, I mean, we don't even know if that's the only thing I can do, what if that stuff was like, toxic or something? Maybe I'm dying and I don't even know-" His nervous rambling was cut short by familiar lips meeting his own, love and reassurance radiating through them. Kurt whimpered when they separated, just wanting to sink into the comforting feeling the brief contact had brought him. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck, trying to hide. The vibrations of the other boy's voice tickled his nose.

"Kurt, you're not going to die, I promise. But, we will find out how this happened. Don't worry, we'll figure this out together."

Still buried in the other's neck, Kurt smiled. "Thank you…I'd probably be cowering in a tree right now if you weren't here." Blaine laughed, pushing Kurt back to look in his eyes.

"I know, love, and I'm glad you're not." Their lips met again, this time with more passion. Kurt felt a hand wrap around his waist, and he pressed even closer to the warm body in front of him.

_It'll be okay…..stuff will be okay…I'll be okay…._

**Yes, Kurt stuff will be okay….right? Hehe, I love writing this story :) **

**SO, my plea for you, my lovelies, is for you all to drop a review my way with what you think! Good, bad, indifferent, anything in between, I love them all :) also, if you have a direction you'd like to see this go, leave that too and I'll use it! Because I am embarrassingly low on ideas….like, it's not good. **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it as much as I love writing it!**

**~mama**


End file.
